I Just Wanna Kiss
by Miss Choshi
Summary: (RE-PUBLISH) (Kissing You) Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai penakluk wanita ditantang oleh teman-temannya untuk menaklukan hati Sakura yang dikenal dingin terhadap laki-laki. Berhasilkah Sasuke membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut kepadanya?


**Warning : OOC, Typo berserakan, absurd**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**

**Terinspirasi dari Music Video oleh Sandara Park yang berjudul **_**Kiss **_

"Kau putus lagi? Dan kali ini dengan Karin?" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn," jawab singkat pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di depannya dengan menyeduh secangkir kopi.

"Kali ini karena apa?" Sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bosan." Jawaban super pendek yang terucap dari bibir pemuda tampan yang memiliki nama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha ini berhasil membuat keempat sahabatnya yang duduk melingkar itu terbelalak.

"Kau gila? Kau sudah berhasil membuat putri tunggal walikota di kota ini bertekuk lutut padamu, dan belum genap seminggu kau memutuskannya?!" Seorang pemuda bernama Kiba menggebrak pelan mejanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau Karin itu membosankan. Aku bisa mencari perempuan yang lebih indah daripada dia," ucapan Sasuke ternyata sukses membuat keempat sahabatnya bungkam dan tak mau lagi membahas soal Karin.

"Oi Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" Naruto menunjuk seorang gadis kasir yang cantik berambut _soft pink_—yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan di café di mana mereka sekarang berada. "Kau bisa menaklukkan perempuan itu?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Tentu saja. Aku kan Sasuke Sang Penakluk Wanita—perempuan seperti dia bisa kutaklukkan hanya dengan beberapa detik."

"Tunggu dulu," seorang pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Dia kan Sakura, anak satu jurusan denganku di perkuliahan."

"Benarkah Sai?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kaget dan Sai hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana perempuan itu? Maksudku karakteristik yang dimiliki perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Sai menyentuh dagunya seolah-olah berpikir, "Entahlah. Karena aku hanya tahu namanya saja tapi kami tak saling mengenal. Yang kutahu hanya dia sudah berkali-kali menolak beberapa laki-laki yang ingin mengencaninya—dan kurasa dia tipe perempuan yang agak dingin."

"Oi Sasuke, kalau kau berhasil menaklukkan wanita itu," Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari sakunya, "Akan kuberi kau 10 juta Yen."

Sasuke menyeringai,"Hanya 10 juta? Aku tak butuh uang sekecil itu."

"Aku tahu bahwa uang 10 juta hanya seharga permen di matamu, tapi ini namanya taruhan." Tambah Gaara tegas menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Sempurna, karena hanya akulah yang bisa menaklukannya." Ucap Sasuke percaya diri dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menuju di mana gadis kasir itu berada.

Keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap Sasuke kebingungan, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sangat _playboy _dan mudah mempermainkan perempuan. Kini Sasuke sudah ada di depan tepat meja kasir—dan tepat di depan Sakura.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Ucap Sakura ramah dengan senyuman teduhnya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir memilih menu apa yang ingin dia beli, "Hmmm, bisa kemari sebentar?" Sasuke melambaikan jarinya kepada Sakura dan tentu saja membuat Sakura mendekat kepada Sasuke dan—cup. Sasuke berhasil mencium pipi kanan Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura syok. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah keempat sahabatnya yang sudah bersorak. Seketika itu juga Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih syok.

"Tunggu!" Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik—ternyata Sakura sudah di hadapannya dan—PLAK! Sakura menampar dengan keras di atas pipi kanan mulus milik Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke yang syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke ditampar oleh seorang perempuan. Biasanya perempuan itu akan berseri-seri ketika dia menciumnya. Tapi ini kenapa dia malah mendapat tamparan cukup keras di wajahnya. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri syok sedangkan keempat sahabat Sasuke yang tadi bersorak-sorak kini hanya bisa diam dan memajang wajah syok mereka. Terpampang jelas bahwa Sakura memendam rasa kesalnya terhadap Sasuke.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian di café saat itu—di mana ia ditampar oleh seorang perempuan cantik yang ia anggap berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya. Selama itu pula Sasuke selalu dihantui oleh perempuan cantik itu ke dalam mimpinya. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta kepada Haruno Sakura.

Hari ini Kiba mengajak Sasuke untuk menghadiri sebuah konser band rock yang sedang naik daun di Jepang. Tentu saja Sasuke menolak ajakan Kiba, tapi tetap saja Sasuke berhasil diseret oleh keempat sahabatnya itu. Sasuke memang tak menyukai tempat yang ramai, apalagi menonton konser band rock yang tentu saja sangat berisik.

"Kalian berempat masuk saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Setelah mendengar itu, keempat sahabatnya itu memasuki sebuah gedung yang sudah terdengar suara dentuman musik disertai dengan suara histeris penonton. Di luar saja Sasuke sudah ngeri, apalagi dia masuk.

Sasuke bersandar di depan mobil Lamborghini miliknya, belum sempat mengambil iPod ia terbelalak saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut _soft pink_ yang sangat cantik—yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang tampak memasuki gedung tempat konser tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengikuti perempuan itu.

Di dalam gedung yang sangat ramai, suara musik yang sangat kencang dan tak kalah aksi penonton yang sangat heboh ternyata tak membuat Sasuke sulit untuk menemukan Sakura. Sakura terlihat berloncat-loncat mengikuti irama musik rock. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini berada di belakangnya, setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan berloncat-loncat lagi—tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sebelum disiram air dari panggung, Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan jaketnya dan melindungi kepala Sakura dari siraman air. Mereka saling menatap—_emerald_ bertemu obsidian. Setelah dirasa sudah tak disiram air lagi, Sasuke menyibakkan jaketnya.

"Te..terima kasih," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu kepada Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian malam konser tadi malam, ternyata berhasil membuat Sasuke berkenalan dengan baik-baik pada Sakura. Bahkan sepertinya Sakura telah melupakan insiden saat Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba. Siang ini setelah pulang dari kuliah, Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Di tengah perjalanannya terdengar bunyi klakson berkali-kali di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh—dan ternyata itu Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil mewahnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang, akan tetapi Sakura juga berkali-kali untuk menolaknya. Karena lelah dipaksa, akhirnya Sakura pasrah untuk menuruti keinginan Sasuke—dan ia menaikki mobil Lamborghini berwarna putih milik Sasuke.

Ternyata sebelum mengantar Sakura pulang, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berbelanja ke mall milik keluarganya.

"Kau suka sepatu ini?"

Sakura memandangi penuh kekaguman terhadap sepatu berhak tinggi yang baru dipasangkan oleh Sasuke di kaki jenjangnya, "I..iya."

"Oke aku ambil yang ini juga," kata Sasuke angkuh kepada beberapa pelayan yang menemani mereka berbelanja.

Sasuke membelikan apapun yang dianggap Sakura bagus. Mulai dari gaun, sepatu, tas, dan dompet yang harganya sangat mahal.

"Kau harus memakai semua yang aku belikan ini di acara ulang tahunku besok malam. Datang ya," kata Sasuke setelah Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Setelah mobil Sasuke sudah tak tampak di depan rumahnya, Sakura membuang semua tas belanjaannya tadi yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke ke tong sampah di depan rumahnya.

Sakura menyeringai,"Kau pikir kau bisa membeliku?"

"Kau yakin sudah mendekati Sakura?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hn. Aku mengundangnya untuk kemari sekarang."

"Tapi mana? Aku dari tadi tak melihatnya."

Benar juga kata Kiba, Sakura belum datang juga. Padahal acara akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Beberapa tamu terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat segerumbulan orang berpakaian serba hitam memasukki gedung di mana pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Sasuke dan keempat sahabatnya sontak bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat seorang perempuan cantik yang tak asing di mata mereka—Sakura. Sakura terlihat berbeda, tak seperti biasanya yang terlihat sederhana dan feminin—kini Sakura terlihat lebih dewasa dengan baju serba hitam, _make up_ dan _style_ yang sangat rock dan metal.

Sasuke yang melongo tak sadar bahwa Sakura sudah berada tepat di depannya sekarang. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka—tanpa melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Sasuke, Sakura mengambil cek yang berada di tangan Gaara. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura melambai-lambaikan cek bernilai 10 juta itu di depan Sasuke.

"Aku menang," ucap Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan. Sakura merobek cek tersebut dan melemparkannya sembarangan, Sasuke syok sedangkan keempat sahabatnya terbelalak tak percaya. Sakura meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman kemenangan yang masih terlukis jelas di wajah cantiknya.

**-THE END-**

Ini hanyalah fic pelepas kebosanan, semoga kalian senang~

kutunggu reviewnya yaaaaa ^o^

NB : maaf aku publish lagi gara-gara entah kenapa fic ini belum muncul di fandom ini T.T


End file.
